George Kurai
George Kurai, also known as , is the main antagonist of HUGtto! Pretty Cure and the head of the Criasu Corporation. George dreams of creating a world where everyone is eternally happy. To achieve his goal, George sends out his subordinates to get the Mirai Crystals. Appearance At first, before returning as president of Criasu in episode 23, George's position was taken by a shadow of himself. This version is shown to have long grey hair and bright red eyes. In this time as George wandered around Hagukumi, he wore a white top with black pants and shoes. After making his return George wore more formal clothing composed of a white top with a pale yellow design lining the neck and a pair of black pants with indigo fabric lined in gold wrapped around his waist. His dark indigo point-toe boots have silver detail and a yellow gem sewn to the middle. Over his outfit is a pale blue jacket with indigo designed lining and three sets of straps at the middle. The lapel is black and has a yellow gem on each corner to match his sleeve cuffs. On the left shoulder is a pad with a silver button, while the right shoulder gains a black and gold section attached to an indigo pleat fabric and cape. He has black hair and small eyes. His face makes him appear tired and aged. History Personality On the exterior, George seemed to be a gentle, kind and sophisticated man at the outset, as he always holds a book with him and he once confessed to Hana that his dream is a future where everyone is smiling. He aims to achieve this dream by freezing time so that nothing can move forward and happiness stays static. However, it turns out that his kindness is a facade. In fact, he’s actually a delusional man who’s extremely obsessed on accomplishing his dreams with every method, no matter how unethical it is. He even tried kidnapping Hugtan for the latter’s presumable powers just to satisfy his obsession of shaping an impeccable future.HuPC23 He even goes as far as painfully torturing Hana's teammates to get her to think the way he does. He is also cold and unfaithful, since he cheated on Papple without any remorse.HuPC22 Despite this twisted outlook, George seems to have a deep interest in Hana. During his investigations, he always sees her based by intrusion or pure coincidence. The connection was empathized by flowers; George paints a flower scenery on the canvas, which signifies his attachments and dreams as well as Hana's Cure form which is represented by flowers. Relationships Papple - His ex-girlfriend after he cheated on her. Nono Hana/Cure Yell - Among the Cures, George's attention was fixated onto Hana. Hana was the sole reasons of his goals, as he wished eternal happiness for her. He even stated that she was like "The Mother" when she gave hope to Henri. Etymology George's last name, comes from 暗い, which means "dark" or "gloomy", and the English word “cry”. The name George itself comes from Greek and means as much as "farmer" and "to cultivate".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_(given_name) Abilities As seen in episode 23, George has the power of turning the Tomorrow Powerer of the Mirai Crystals and the PreHearts into darkness. He uses this power to freeze time to ensure everyone has eternal happiness. Trivia Gallery References Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure characters Category:Villains Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure